Various magnetic recording systems such as hard disk drives utilize a write head to record data on a magnetic medium. Data to be recorded is provided to the write head coil as an alternating electrical current. The electrical current passes through a metallic coil wrapping around the write head, generating a magnetic field. The magnetization state of a pole tip in the write head is switched by the magnetic field. As the magnetized pole tip is passed over the magnetic storage medium, for example a spinning ferromagnetic platter, the magnetization of regions of the magnetic medium below the pole tip are altered and can later be read back to retrieve the data. With the write head mounted on a movable arm over the magnetic medium, signals are passed in some parts of the system on a flexible circuit with limited space.